Kim Possible: There's No Place Like Middleton
by Desslock3
Summary: A mission goes wrong and Kim finds herself with a confusing new life, but all isn't as it seems. Complete
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is a redo of my first KP fic after getting some feedback. If you've read this chapter before please reread it now, I think you will like it. Also, anyone who can tell me where I borrowed the idea for this story from wins a grandee sized naco on me.

**KIM POSSIBLE: THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE MIDDLETON**

I.

The moon shone bright and high in the cloudless sky and provided plenty of illumination on to the calm, flat water below. Any one who was trained in the art of infiltration knew that this was probably the worst time to attempt an undetected landing on to an island. Even the small amount of training possessed by the two people who were currently attempting that feat told them this.

"Ah Kim, do we have to swim so far? Can't just have the boat bring us in closer to the beach?" Ron whined.

"Ron, you know the answer to that, if the boat had brought us in closer we could be detected. Now did you bring the extra food like you were supposed to?"

"Yeah I got it in my pack."

"You didn't try to bring Bueno Nacho did you?"

"Uh huh, Naco." Rufus added.

"Kim, do you really think I would do that?" Ron asked before a withering glare from Kim stopped him. "He-he, umm… yeah, no Bueno Nacho." He laughed nervously.

"Quiet Ron, we're approaching the beach. Let's find this scientist and get out of here as soon as possible." Kim instructed.

The two swam in silence and carefully made their way off of the exposed beach and sought concealment in the nearby jungle. Finding a suitable place to hide their gear, Kim referenced the map of the island she had on her Kimmunicator.

"Remember Ron, we need to find this Dr. Vanover and get him back to the beach so that Global Justice can extract us."

"Yeah, I know Kim. I was there with you when Dr. Director gave us the mission brief."

"I know Ron, but that means we may have to split up on this mission, who ever finds the doctor first, forgets everything else and heads to the beach." Kim said grimly.

II.

An hour later, Team Possible was only about half way to what they believed was Drakken's newest lair. Normally Wade would have provided Kim and Ron with all the information they needed, but in this case even he couldn't be sure. There was the usual spike in energy usage that was associated with Drakken's MO, but this island wasn't on any of the villain's time share listings, instead it was owned by some multinational conglomerate. Add to that the unusual number of tanker ships that seemed to visit the island and no one was sure who or what they would find there. But one thing was sure, a brilliant scientist had been kidnapped and he needed to be rescued, and Team Possible was just the team for that job.

"Ready Ron?" Kim asked.

"Ready K... opffff." Ron said as he tripped on something and landed fast first.

"Ron."

"Not my fault KP, something tripped me." Looking towards his feet to see what had tripped him, Ron noticed a human hand holding on to this leg. "Aggghhhh! Dismembered hand on my leg! Dism….." The rest of Ron's statement was cut off as Kim clamped her hand over his mouth.

"All right, who ever you are, come out so we can see you." Kim hissed.

Rufus ran down to the bush that the hand was coming out of and pulled it back. Slowly a head appeared out of the vegetation, it was soon followed by a disheveled looking man with a wild grey bread and hair and sunken eyes that had dark bags under them. He was also quite thin looking, as if he hadn't eaten in quite a while.

"Dr. Vanover, I'm Kim Possible. Global Justice sent me to rescue you." Kim said to the dirty, hungry, tired, and very nervous looking man.

"Yes, yes, I-am-fine-we… we-must-keep-moving… keep-moving… they not find me that way… for three days I haven't eaten or slept… that way they can't find me." Dr. Vanover said in a jumble.

"You're safe now doctor. Here sit and rest. My partner here will make sure you get something to eat." Kim said while indicating towards Ron.

"I don't know KP, its going to take more than some candy cars and a cup of instant noodles to make this guy right."

Twenty minutes later, a fuller and some what calmer Dr. Vanover continued to tell his story to the two teen heroes.

"Yes. Dr. Drakken kidnapped me, threatened me…. forced me to work on things for him… experiments. I, I-didn't-want-to-but-he-made-me…. threatened me, scared me… green woman very scary, very evil. Very dangerous my work is."

"Um, Dr. could you tell us what it is you worked on?" Kim asked.

"I am a chemist, I usually work with unstable chemicals, very unstable, explosively unstable…. that's why Drakken wanted me, wanted me to make explosives, powerful explosives."

"Kaboom." Rufus chuckled.

"Oh that's just great! Just what we need, Drakken with some new type of explosive in some darn take over the world scheme." Ron grumbled.

"Ron, be quiet." Kim chided him, but not before mentally noting that Ron had been a lot more sarcastic lately. He seemed annoyed by the missions. As if he didn't want to do them, or he was fed up by them. She made a mental note to talk to him when they got back to Middleton, and returned her attention to the doctor as he continued to speak.

"But I fooled them, fooled them I did. I made the explosive, I wrote it down, made it, tested it. But I fooled them."

"Wait, what do you mean you fooled them? You just said you made the explosive." Kim asked.

"Oh yes, I made the explosive, we had to test it. But they only have half of the formula, you see I made it a binary compound high thermal kinetic ignition, and I didn't write it down, no, no, its all up in my head, safe, safe, in my head, that's why they want me back."

"Ok, let's pretend I have no idea what you're talking about." Ron said.

"He means both of the chemicals have to be combined before it becomes explosive, and even then it requires an extremely energetic heat source to detonate." Kim said.

"Yes, yes, the lady is right, the lady is very smart, very smart, she will do nicely, she will make sure things work out, my plan will work, all will work out."

With that the doctor pulled out a small device, not much bigger than cell phone and swiftly planted it against Kim's forehead before it discharged a small electrical current which caused her to pass out.

Leaping to Kim's side Ron removed the device and gently laid her on the ground before he grabbed the doctor by the scruff of his neck.

"What did you do to her?"

"Do not worry, your friend is fine… see, she is coming to already."

Ron turned to face Kim and could see that she was already starting to sit up again and that Rufus was checking her out to make sure she was ok.

"Ow, what happened?" Kim asked holding her hand against her forehead.

"Yeah doctor, what did you do?" Ron added sternly.

"Your friend is ok; I simply gave her the formula, the formula for the other half of the compound." Dr. Vanover said with a small smile.

"They why don't I remember it?" Kim asked.

"Because it is in your subconscious, but it is there…. only a special codeword will release it, and this is the codeword."

Leaning over to Ron, Dr. Vanover proceeded to whisper the password in to his ear. Just as he finished and leaned back there was a thunderous crash as the tree next to Ron exploded and showered him with splinters as he dove to protect the doctor.

"Henchmen!" Kim yelled, "Ron quick get the doctor out of here!"

"You got it KP! Come on doc, time to go." Ron said while grabbing Dr. Vanover by the sleeve and practically dragging him towards the beach.

"But your friend, we must help her, get her back with the information."

"Don't worry doc, Kim can handle herself."

Even as Ron and the doctor were making a bee line for the beach, Kim was busy taking out her fifth henchman that evening. Looking around at all the unconscious bodies around her Kim realized that something was wrong, something was missing, this fight had been too easy. And it had been quite, in fact too quite. There wasn't any of the usual banter, the witty or snide comments, the trading of barbs with Shego. Shego? Suddenly it dawned on her what was wrong, Shego wasn't there. But if she wasn't fighting Kim then that could only mean one thing. Racing in the same direction that Ron and Dr. Vanover had taken, Kim only hoped that she could get there in time.

III.

Racing toward the beach as fast as he could with Dr. Vanover in tow, Ron was brought to a very short stop by the sudden appearance of a body in front of him. There were a lot of ways different people could identify the person in front of Ron. Some by her long raven hair, some by her smooth pale skin, some by her green and black outfit, while most people would identify her by her glowing green hands. But for Ron Stoppable, and much to Kim's disappointment at the way guys sometimes thought, he was able to identify that person in the dim light of the jungle solely by the great curves that she had.

"Shego." Ron cried out.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the buffoon. Trying to be the hero this time and take away our beloved little scientist?"

"Shego... bad woman, evil woman, scary woman." Dr. Vanover whimpered as he cowered behind Ron.

"You don't know the half of it." Shego said as her hands lit up with plasma and cast an eerie glow on her face.

"Um can we talk about this?" Ron asked as he slowly backed away.

"I think not." Shego answered as she hurled a plasma burst towards Ron's feet. The blast was small and only left little more than a divot sized hole in the ground, but this was enough to cause Ron to fall backwards and land on his rump and that's when the Ron factor kicked in. The red star cluster that Ron had stuffed in his back pocket suddenly ignited and launched sky ward alerting all nearby GJ units that Team Possible needed extraction and to expect the pick up zone to be hot.

"Oh no, why does this always happen?" Shego sighed in defeat as she fully understood what a red star cluster meant.

"He-he, sorry about that." Ron chuckled as he grabbed Dr. Vanover's arm and took off through the jungle back the way he had just came.

"KP!" Ron shouted upon seeing his partner

"Ron, you're going the wrong way!" Kim shouted as she took out another henchman.

"Not when Shego is right behind me."

"Scary woman, bad woman." Dr. Vanover added.

"All right then, Ron signal for GJ back up, I'll handle Shego."

There is an old saying, "speak of the devil and he will appear", well no sooner had Kim uttered her last statement then Shego appeared.

"Oh goodie, I found all three of you at once." Shego said.

"You can barely handle me Shego, why take on more?" Kim taunted.

"Oh I would love nothing more than to mop the floor with you princess, but I've got orders to get the mad scientist back."

"What's the matter, Drakken not enough mad scientist for you?"

"Maybe she wants a ménage a tres." Ron offered while mangling the saying.

"Its ménage a trios you idiot, and that's just sick and wrong!" Shego yelled in frustration as she lunged towards Ron.

"Time to go Doc." Ron yelped as he grabbed Dr. Vanover and began to drag him back towards the beach.

"I, I hope we don't have to come back, all this, this, running is tiring."

This time the two did make it to the beach and could see GJ boats and helicopters coming their way. "Booyah, the cavalry is here." Ron shouted.

"But it won't do you any good." Shego shouted as she prepared to hurl plasma toward the two.

Coming out of the jungle in time to see Shego bring her arm back, Kim jumped on Shego and knocked her to the ground. However, the sudden backwards movement caused Shego to launch her plasma skyward, and straight toward an approaching GJ helicopter, with predictable results.

As the flight leader watched the two parachutes appear from his wingman's craft he decided that this met the criteria of hostile action and that he was now able to go weapons free, with predictable results. Using his Forward Looking Infrared targeting system, the pilot locked on to the brightest heat source, undoubtedly Shego, and fired a barrage of missiles. Unfortunately, what he didn't know, because he couldn't know was that Shego's thermal footprint completely covered Kim's. The pilot never knew she was there.

"Kim!" Ron screamed, "INCOMING!"

Looking up towards the sky Kim had just enough time to register that she should be leaping to cover, and then it all went black.

IV.

Kim slowly opened her eyes. Her head hurt and she didn't want to, but something told her that she should, that she needed to see what was happening around her. Her pupils slowly contracted as they adjusted to the sun light that streamed in through a window and fell across her bed. Bed? Kim didn't remember being in bed. Lifting her head up to get a better view, Kim saw that she was in a room, in fact it looked like a typical hospital room. There was her bed in the center of the room, a device next to her bed for calling the nurse, a small monitoring machine, a TV on the wall, a roll able table next to her bed, and a visitors chair in the corner with someone in it.

Someone in it? Who was in her room with her? Her parents, her brothers, Ron? She needed to find out.

"Ron, is that you?" Kim asked weakly, her throat feeling dry. But the noise was enough to awaken the person in the chair.

"Kim, you're awake. How are you feeling?" The young man asked as he stepped in to the sunlight that fell across Kim's bed.

"Josh?" Kim asked in surprise. "What happened, why are you here? Where's Ron?"

"Ron's not here." Josh answered tentatively.

Kim smiled softly. "Oh I get it, he was watching over me and you finally convinced him to go home and get some rest, right?" That was one thing Kim loved about Ron, he would always go the extra mile for her, even if it was only watching over her while she slept. She would owe him a naco for that later.

Unfortunately, Josh didn't have couldn't tell Kim what she wanted to hear.

"Umm Kim, this may sound a little strange, but I need you to answer a question I'm going to ask you. Ok?"

Kim looked Josh straight in the face and saw something different than she expected. Instead of the youthful, joyful face that she was used to, she saw an older, concerned face. His hair was the same, but now he sported a small goatee, which along with the unshaven stubble, seemed to rob his face of the boyish good looks she remembered. Finally moving to his eyes, Kim could see they were the same color, but they looked different somehow, a little older, and worried looking. Josh was very worried about something.

Slowly Kim nodded her head and indicated for Josh to continue.

"Kim, what's the last thing that you remember?"

"I was on a mission, with Ron. We were on an island; it had one of Drakken's lairs on it. We were supposed to rescue some scientist. I remember we found him and we were getting ready to leave when Drakken's henchmen attacked us. I remember fighting them, and trying to help Ron and Dr. Vanover to escape, then there was an explosion, and, and…"

"And then you woke up here." Josh finished for her.

"That's right. Why do you ask?" After a few seconds Kim asked again. "Josh what's going on? Where's Ron? Where are my parents?"

If Kim was concerned before, Josh's continued silence really began to worry her.

Taking a deep breath, Josh mentally prepared himself for the task ahead of him. What he had to say next would be hard, potentially devastating, and had to be done very delicately. And it all died on his tongue as Doctor Huxtable walked in to the room.

"Well Mrs. Mankey, its good to see that you're awake and…." The rest of the doctor's sentence trailed off as he saw the look of utter surprise on Kim's face.

"Mrs. Mankey?" Kim asked slowly as if in shock.

"Doctor, we have a problem. I think Kim has amnesia." Josh said as he slowly stepped toward his wife and rested his hand on top of hers.

"Mrs. Mankey?" Kim repeated.

"That's right Kim, we're married." Josh said soothingly.

"Mrs. Mankey?" Kim repeated, again.

"Err, yes I see." Dr. Huxtable said. "Did she do anything to make you think that?"

Eyes narrowing in frustration, Josh knew what the doctor was getting at, what did a layman like him know to make medical diagnoses of amnesia.

"Doctor, she seems to have no memory of the past six years. When she first awoke she asked for Ron Stoppable."

This brought the doctor up short. "Oh I see." He said softly.

"What about Ron?" Kim asked, brought out of her earlier shock by the way the two men were talking about Ron. "What about Ron? Is he ok? Tell me doctor, what's the matter with Ron?"

Doctor Huxtable could only slowly shake his head before responding. "I'm sorry Mrs. Mankey, but that's something I think your husband should explain to you."

Her eyes becoming wider with fear, Kim turned toward Josh. He may or may not be her husband, she really didn't know, but she trusted him. And right now she needed to hear the truth.

"I'm sorry Kim." Josh stopped for a second and swallowed before speaking again. "I'm afraid Ron is dead, he died on your last mission."

"No, no, NO!" Kim screamed before breaking down and crying.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Yes I know it's been a few weeks since I updated, but here you go, chapter two in my story. I know some will have questions about some people seeming to be OOC, just take it on faith for now, it will all make sense in later chapters. As always, please read and review. It helps to put a better product out for you guys. And lastly, thanks to A Markov for the beta read.

KIM POSSIBLE: THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE MIDDLETON

I.

"No, I don't believe it." Kim said, "Ron can't be dead. He was just with me."

"I'm sorry Kim but its true. Ron died six years ago. He was killed by Drakken." Josh answered apologetically.

"How did he die?"

"Drakken was building some sort of death ray and Ron got caught in the blast."

"Blast, as in explosion? He didn't suffer did he?"

Josh slowly shook his head. "From what you've told me he didn't die instantly, but instead he bleed to death in your arms."

"Ms. Mankey, if I may interrupt, I would like to run some tests on you. To check for any signs of head injuries we might have missed." Dr. Huxtable said as a way of announcing his continued presence in the room.

"No, don't call me that. My name is Possible, Kim Possible." Kim said as she glared at the doctor.

"But Ms. Mankey…."

"Doctor please." Josh interrupted, "For Kim's sake, just refer to her maiden name for now if that's what she feels most comfortable with."

"Thank you Josh." Kim whispered. She may not have known what was going on or why, but at least Josh seemed to be in her corner.

"As I was saying Ms. Possible, I would like to run some more tests on you. MRI, EKG, those kinds of tests. It may help to explain your memory loss."

"Thank you Dr. Huxtable, but I would rather have my mom do the tests." Kim replied.

"Don't worry Ms. Possible; I worked under your mother for a number of years, so I'm probably the best neurologist in the hospital right now."

"I would feel more comfortable if my mom would do it." Kim insisted.

"Err, yes I see. I'll go make the arrangements then. Mr. Mankey, I think you need to talk to…to Kim there about a few things." Dr. Huxtable said while backing up to the door to let himself out.

"What did he mean by that? Josh what is going on?" Kim demanded as she faced him.

"Kim, your mother doesn't work here any more."

"But why would she do that? She loves being a doctor."

"She's still a doctor, just not here in Middleton. Your mom and dad moved to New Mexico a couple of years ago."

"But, they loved it here in Middleton, why would they move away?" Kim asked as she was beginning to become frantic.

"Well your father lost his job at the rocket center here, but he was able to get a new job when the spaceport in New Mexico opened up. Your mom decided to go with him."

Growling in frustration at the continually unsatisfactory answers she was receiving, Kim decided to take matters in to her own hands.

"Josh Mankey, I don't know what is going on here, but you have one minute to tell me before I walk out that door and find my own answers." Kim said as she swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood up.

"Hey wait, Kim where are you going?" Josh asked as he rushed to get between Kim and the door.

"Like I said, I want answers, I want the whole story of what happened, not these little nuggets you keep giving me. And if you can't tell me then I'll find some one who can." Kim's voice and the way she glared at Josh left him with no doubt that he was on the receiving end of a full measure of Kimminess.

"All right." Josh said, "Here is the short version of the story. Ron was killed by Drakken on a mission, you then killed Drakken and crippled Shego out of revenge. After that some people in the Federal government didn't like the idea of a teenager working for some transnational paramilitary force that operated inside the United States, so they put you and Wade on trial for unauthorized use of defense related equipment for a personal vendetta. And that's when things began to get ugly."

"You've got thirty seconds left, and how much worse could they get?" Kim asked.

"While all this was going on things began to get bad for both you and your family personally. It was decided that your father's clearance at the space center should be suspended pending review during this period, and so he was basically left with out a job. There were also several patients who decided that they didn't want your mom as a doctor since she couldn't seem to keep her kids under control." Stopping for a moment as he remembered some of the events of the past, Josh let out a small sigh before continuing.

"Things were pretty bad for you too Kim. There were a lot of students at Middleton High that seemed glad that you were being called in on the carpet, like they were resentful of you. People you knew your whole life began to bail on you, I just thank god that Felix and Monique stayed by your side. They decided to suspend you from school during the trial, heck they wouldn't even let you graduate on time with us. With you gone Bonnie became the new head cheerleader and she made sure to goad that over you or any of your friends when ever she could. And to make matters worse, at the trial the Stoppables agreed to testify against you."

This caused Kim to gasp in surprise.

"I know Kim, a lot of us felt bitter at them for that. But to be fair they were bitter too. They felt, rightly or wrongly, that you had been the reason their only son had been taken away from them. Global Justice wasn't able to do much to protect you at that point. The best they were able to do was to cut a deal for you."

"Ten seconds left, and what kind of deal?" Kim asked.

"Basically you had to admit guilt to your vigilante actions, sever all ties with Global Justice, agree to never communicate with Wade again, and to serve three years time in a maximum security prison and seven more years probation with in the boundaries of Middleton."

"But that doesn't explain why my parents moved away."

"Like I said, a lot of people that your family thought of as friends began to abandon them. Your family sort of became outcasts in the city. The only reason they stayed here was so they could visit you at the near by prison. After they released you and we began to live together, and with your brothers on a full ride scholarship at MIT, they really didn't see any reason to stay here any more."

II.

"Kim, are you sure you want to do this?" Josh asked looking worriedly at his wife as he drove them home from the hospital. As they drove the car passed a billboard advertising a new housing development with big bold letters declaring "Middleton, a pleasant little town."

"Yes Josh. We spent all day yesterday having the doctors poke and probe me to see why I can't remember anything. And what did they find? Nothing." Kim said annoyed.

"Well they did say it might be psychological in nature, some sort of post traumatic stress."

"Oh like waking up and find you have no memory of the past six years of your life, in which EVERY thing you know has changed, isn't stressful?!" Kim shot back but regretted it when she saw the look on Josh's face.

"I'm sorry Josh, I didn't mean to be mean to you like that, and it's just that, after everything you've told me, about Ron, about Global Justice, about us. It's enough to make me feel like, I don't like…."

"Like you don't know if you're losing your mind?" Josh offered when it seemed that Kim wouldn't continue.

Nodding her head slowly Kim could only hope that she was in fact not losing her mind.

Josh could do little more than sigh and hope for the best. It had been two days since Kim had awoken and discovered that she had no memory of the past six years, of her life, their life together. The doctors had run every test they could on her but finally determined that there was nothing they could do to recover her memories. Since all the functions of the brain were still not fully understood it was assumed that her amnesia was the result of some sort of psychological stress, that the memories they all sought were buried in her subconscious.

Shaking his head slightly, Josh was glad that he worked at home as an artist, because if the past two days were any indicator, Kim was going to need quite a bit of personal attention. At least she took the news of her parents and brothers well. Granted they had only moved away and not passed away. But she also took the news about Ron and his parents equally unwell. Compared to those two extremes she seemed indifferent when he told Kim of her courts-martial and disbarment from Global justice.

"Number six Village Drive." Kim read the sign on the mailbox next to the driveway that the Josh was pulling in to.

"Well here we are." Josh said. "Anything looking familiar yet?"

Kim could only shake her head no as she stepped out of the car.

"Sorry, all of this, the car, the house, the satellite dish you said fell on my head, all of it looks new to me."

"Well be that as it may, let's get you inside and see about some dinner then." Josh replied.

As Josh walked towards the front door of the house, Kim stayed back and surveyed her surroundings. The house was small, just one level, with one, maybe two small bedrooms at the most. Scanning the house before her, Kim noticed a small carport at the end of the driveway and a chimney on the roof. Finally brining her attention to the front of the house she noticed a ladder laying across the front yard, and not more than a few feet from it was the satellite dish everyone kept telling her that had fallen on her head.

"Honey, are you coming?" Josh asked?

Kim hesitated for a moment. She knew Josh Mankey, she liked Josh Mankey, she had even gone out with him a few times. But this was different, it was weird. People kept insisting that he was her husband, but she had no memory of it what so ever. Finally looking him in the eyes, Kim saw, not for the first time, the kindness and compassion he was directing towards her, it was a lot like how Ron would sometimes look at her. Deciding to take a chance, Kim stepped towards the door and what looked like a new life for her.

As soon as Josh opened the door he called out "Kids, mommy's home."

At that Kim froze. Did he say kids? As in children? They had children? No one had said anything about that before? How many more surprises was she going to have to endure? But before the next thought could form in her mind, Kim was suddenly pounced on by a pair of dogs that were more than happy to spread their slobber all over each check.

Laughing at the site, Josh gently pulled the dogs off of Kim. "Sorry Kim, I guess the fur kids were just happy to see you."

"No kidding." Kim said as she slowly wiped the wet off her face. "When you said kids I thought you meant, well you know, real kids."

"Sorry honey, just the two fur kids for now. But they sometimes seem as rambunctious as real kids." Then he turned serious for a moment. "Do they look familiar at all?"

Kim shook her head no.

"Well then let's make some introductions. The German Shepard here is Irwin, and the Labrador is Rufus."

"Rufus? Like Ron's naked mole rat?"

"Uh huh, you wanted to name him that to honor the little guy."

Kneeling down in front of the two dogs, Kim slowly petted one and then the other. "Well hello Irwin and Rufus, glad to meet you. I just wish could remember the two of you the way you seem to remember me."

III.

That evening after dinner, Kim sat back in the couch on the living room and contemplated things. Feeling something brush against her leg, Kim looked down and saw Rufus rest it's head in her lap. Petting his head absent mindedly, Kim decided that she needed to know more, more about her past.

"Josh, I know you told me about the past six years, but would you mind telling me again?" Kim asked.

"Don't tell me you forgot all ready?" Josh joked with a soft smile.

"No, nothing like that you goof." Kim replied before turning more serious. "I just need to hear it again; maybe it will help me to remember." What she didn't tell him was that she was looking for inconsistent parts in his story. It wasn't that she didn't trust him, but something in the back of her mind kept saying that things just didn't add up.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"Start at the beginning, the last thing I remember. My mission with Ron to rescue Dr. Vanover."

Taking a deep breath, Josh began to tell the story again.

"You and Ron were sent on a mission to rescue a scientist from Dr. Drakken. When you arrived on the island you found the scientist but ended up getting in a fight with Shego in the process. During the fight a Global Justice pilot launched some missiles at Shego, but you got caught up in the blast and were knocked unconscious. In the chaos of it all somehow Ron managed to get past Shego and got both you and the scientist to a waiting helicopter. When you got back the head of Global Justice personally complimented Ron on the job he did." Josh paused to take a sip from his drink before continuing.

"Wait you didn't mention that before." Kim protested.

"Well you didn't let me remember. You said I had one minute to tell you about the past six years, so I left some details out."

"All right, fine. Tell me everything. You've got all night this time."

Nodding his head, Josh continued his story. "I guess after that mission Ron felt pretty good because he had a bit more swagger in his step for a while, like he had discovered some new found confidence."

"Well I always knew he had potential, just wished he believed in himself more." Kim said wistfully.

"After that mission thing quieted down for a while, it was more than a month till your next mission." As Josh said this he had a far off look on his face, and a smile.

"What is it?"

"Huh? What?" Josh asked as he was brought back to reality.

"What were you thinking about? You sort of zoned out on me there for a minute."

"Oh sorry Kim, I was just thinking about how during that month long lull was when you and I started to seriously date." Josh said with a smile. "Any ways, I guess after more than a month of not going on any missions you and Ron were out of practice because that's when Ron was killed."

"How do you know that? How do you know any of this?" Kim asked.

"Some of it was in the news. But a lot of it you told me yourself. Most of what I know about your last mission you told me through letters you would write to me from prison." Josh answered. "Every few days you would write me a letter. You said it was your way of coping, of keeping your sanity, since they didn't let you keep a diary or anything."

"But didn't my family ever come to visit me?"

"Yes they did, every single month when you were allowed to have visitors. Your mom and dad would always be there for you. Your brothers came when they could, but their school work sometimes made it hard, that and I know you didn't want them to see incarcerated any more than they had to."

"What about my nana? Or my uncle Slim, or Joss? Surely they came to visit me too."

Nodding his head Josh continued his explanation. "Yes your extended family did come to visit, but they didn't do it very often."

"Why wouldn't they?" Kim asked sounding suspicious.

"Like I said Kim, I don't know everything, mostly just what you told me. The day after Joss visited, you wrote me a letter telling about the visit, about how tore up Joss looked, and about how it made you so sick that you could barely eat anything the next day." Josh then looked Kim in the eyes before continuing. "Kim, that letter was the saddest thing that I ever had to read, so I can only imagine how you must have felt while writing it."

Josh then spent the next several hours explaining things to Kim. He explained how Ron had died on a mission against Drakken, and that how Yori had joined them on that mission which resulted in her death too. How Kim's fear that the ninja school would catch Drakken first lead her to convince Wade to not only call in favors, but to violate numerous laws and treaties in order make use of classified networks of every defense and intelligence agency in the US, and a few foreign governments as well, in order for her to get to Drakken. About her trial the Attorney General held, and how Mr. and Mrs. Stoppable had testified against her out of their grief for the loss of their son.

As much as Josh could see that this was tearing Kim up on the inside, he knew that she needed to know the whole story. Including about how many in the town seemed to turn against Kim and her family, especially some of the kids at school, such as a certain Bonnie Rockwaller. Or worse yet, how her brothers, always social outcasts at their school to start with, became even more so. And the conspiracy of silence between Josh and the Possibles about the numerous fights Jim and Tim would get into trying to defend their sister's honor.

The "deal" that was struck with the Attorney General regarding Kim's guilty plea in exchange for immunity for Wade and a lighter sentence for herself. Kim's time in prison, how she wasn't allowed to graduate on time with the rest of her classmates and had to settle for receiving a GED in the mail. Or how she was practically cut off from all of her friends (either due to the trial or because they simply abounded her), to include Monique (who now lived in London and worked for a fashion design company there), and Felix (who had moved to Japan with his mother to work for Sony in their robotics division).

"Ok, I understand about Monique and Felix. But what about Joss? She used to worship me, did she ever come to see me after my release?" Kim asked.

"I'm afraid not. She was rather shaken up by the whole ordeal. The last I heard she had to go in to therapy for depression, so I guess her father decided it was best if she stayed away from you." Josh said sadly.

"And what about our wedding?" Kim asked.

"Not much to talk about there." Josh said as he rose from his seat and handed Kim a small picture.

Looking at the picture quizzically, Kim saw her parents and brothers on one side, while Josh's parents stood on the other. Standing in the middle of the picture were her and Josh. Both were dressed nicely, but nothing like if they were at a wedding. Josh wasn't wearing a tuxedo, and Kim certainly wasn't wearing a brides dress.

Seeing the confused look in Kim's eyes, Josh answered her unasked question. "It was a small simple wedding done by the justice of the peace. That was about all we could afford. That and we were both happy to just have a little privacy and not be in the prying eye of the public. But I will always remember something your father told me that day. He said that he was happy that Kim was happy with me, and that "

IV.

As the hours and explanation dragged on, Kim found herself doing best to stifle the yawn that still escaped from her mouth.

"Kim it's almost midnight, why don't we go to bed and get some rest. Maybe you'll feel like going back to work tomorrow." Josh suggested as the clock chimed eleven pm.

"Work?" Kim asked, she hadn't even considered the fact that she might have a job.

"Yes, you work as the assistant manager at Bueno Nacho."

Trying to stifle yet another yawn, Kim had to agree that after a day like today rest was probably the best thing for her. A nice soft, warm bed would feel good she thought. I wonder if I still have Pandaroo? As Kim thought about this a different concern suddenly popped in to her head.

"Umm, Josh, do we actually, umm you know?" Kim tried to ask with out blushing too much.

"Do we what?" Josh asked slightly amused at how Kim was blushing.

"Do we sleep, in the same…gawd! I can't even say it." Kim complained as she turned away to hide her growing embarrassment.

"Can't say what?" Josh prodded as he realized what was going on. Six years may have passed, but until Kim could remember those past six years in her mind she would still be a teenager, complete with lectures from her father about sending boyfriends to black holes.

"Are there different beds for us to sleep in?" Kim finally answered as a way of not saying what was on her mind.

"I thought you might ask that." Josh said as he slowly turned Kim around to face him. "And you are still so cute when you're embarrassed." He teased. "You can sleep in the bedroom. I'll just sleep on the couch tonight."

V.

Laying in bed, Kim couldn't help but to feel like she had entered the twilight zone, so much in her life had changed, and she didn't even remember it. It was just one surprise after another. Well at least they weren't all bad, like supposedly being married to Josh. Kim had to admit that Josh was still quite the hottie, and she could think of worse things than being married to him, like being married to Ned or worse yet Bonnie.

Giggling slightly at the absurdity of the though, Kim snuggled in to her blanket and was soon fast asleep.

That's when the nightmare started.

In her dream Kim felt as though she being carried out of her bed and placed on a table of some kind that moved. While on the table she heard voices, voices that were talking to her, asking, no, demanding things from her.

"What is the code? What is the formula? What do you know? Where is it? Tell us, tell us now!"

Over and over again the disembodied voices repeated.

"I don't know!" Kim screamed at them.

"Then you are worthless to us." Said a familiar voice as it stepped out of the shadows.

Straining to lift her head to get a view, Kim gasped as she saw Monique standing there with a gun pointed at her.

"Monique, what are you doing?" Kim pleaded.

Monique never replied. But anything she might have said would have been drowned out by Kim's scream as she slowly pulled the trigger.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Well boys and girls, here we are with chapter three. I do appreciate the feedback I have been getting and hopefully my readers will agree my writing has gotten better. And don't worry, some of the mystery of what's happening to Kim will be partially revealed in this chapter. KIM POSSIBLE: THERE'S NO PLACE LIKE MIDDLETON 

I.

"Kim! Kim, wake up!" Josh yelled.

Kim's eyes suddenly opened wide as her head swiveled back and forth trying to take in her surrounds, as if looking for danger. Her heart beating rapidly as adrenaline continued to coarse through her body, she flinched at what felt like a hand being placed on her shoulder. Acting out of instinct, Kim slapped the hand away from her before she realized that she was back in her bed and that Josh was competing with both Irwin and Rufus for Kim's attention.

"Kim, you were having a bad dream. It's all right, I'm here, your safe." Josh reassured as he gently held Kim by her shoulders.

"Josh!" Kim cried as she grabbed for Josh and held him tight. "It was terrible. I...I heard voices interrogating me. Then I saw Monique, she had a gun…she pointed it…."

"Shhhh. Its ok Kim, it was just a dream." Josh said as he held Kim close.

As if to emphasize the point that Kim was no longer in the dream world, both Irwin and Rufus jumped up on to the bed and pushed Josh out of the way as they attempted to lick Kim's face.

After a few moments Kim regained her composure and slowly pulled away from Josh. "Sorry to scare you like that Josh. But my dream, it was just so vivid."

"I'm just glad your ok Kim." Josh said as he gazed at Kim's face. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't remember much, just all these voices asking me all these questions. Then they started shouting at me, then Monique walked up to me and…." Kim stopped talking as she looked more closely at Josh's face, his clean-shaven face.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Your goatee, you got rid of it."

"Yeah, I shaved it off this morning. You told me last night that you thought I looked better with out it, remember."

Nodding her head slowly, Kim did remember mentioning that to Josh. But if Josh had already been up and had time to shave, then what time was it? Looking at the clock on the nightstand Kim could clearly see the clock display 8am.

"I let you sleep in a bit this morning. Don't worry honey, you don't have to be at work till 9am, and I already made you breakfast and got your uniform ready for you."

"Thank you Josh." Kim smiled in reply. She still wasn't entirely sure what was going on, whether she had fallen in to some sort of parallel universe or she really was living in the twilight zone, but one thing was making it self abundantly clear. This Josh Mankey was a keeper.

II.

"Here we are Kim, Bueno Nacho. Your place of work." Josh said as he parked their car.

"Bueno Nacho?" Kim asked. "I still can't believe I work at Bueno Nacho?"

"What's wrong with being an assistant manager at Bueno Nacho?" Josh asked.

"As a manager not much. But why here? Couldn't I get a job somewhere else? Like Club Banana?"

"Sorry Kim, but with your criminal convection and with you still being on parole, it was hard to get you a job anywhere else."

Sighing in semi-defeat, Kim could do little more than accept what life had dealt her.

Leaning over, Josh gave Kim a quick kiss on the lips. "Don't worry Kim, you'll do fine. I'll come by at the end of your shift to pick you up."

"You don't have to do that Josh, I'll just catch the bus home."

"Maybe so, but I think my Bueno Nacho always tastes better when you add your secret ingredient."

"And what would that be?"

"Why a little TLC of coarse. Now get going before you're late, don't want to set a bad example for your crew."

III.

"Hi honey, how was work?" Josh asked with a big grin as he greeted his wife with a hug.

"Uggh. Don't even ask." Kim replied.

"That bad?"

"The worse."

"Ahh come on, it couldn't have been that bad." Josh said while opening the car door for Kim.

"It was. I didn't know any of the people who work under me, I had no idea of what to do today or how to be a manager. And to make it worse, Ned, the regional manager, decided to visit today." Kim said exasperated.

"It wasn't that bad was it? I mean even if you didn't know what to do I'm sure you workers knew their jobs."

"Yes, but I still looked bad in front of Ned. Do you know he still wears that stupid green jacket he bought all those years ago?"

"As I recall, you first worked at BN so you could afford that jacket."

"Well yeah, but for heaven's sake it's a woman's jacket, why should Ned be wearing it?" Kim all but yelled.

"Ok, you have a point there." Josh offered.

Putting the car in to gear and pulling out of the driveway, Josh and Kim rode in silence. After several more moments of silence, Josh finally asked the real question that was on his mind.

"So did you remember anything today, did anything at all come back to you?"

"No. No I didn't. I went all day and didn't remember anything." Kim said. "Josh, I'm worried. Why can't I remember anything, what if I can't ever remember?" Kim asked as she laid her hand on top of Josh's arm.

"I know Kim. I'm worried too. But I think there may be something that can help."

"What?" Kim asked.

"I'll tell you over dinner." Josh promised.

"You mean your going to save big news like that for after this?" Kim asked in mock annoyance as she held up a bag of BN to go.

IV.

Senior Senior Junior was bored, bored and miffed. He had no idea why his father wanted to see him, but all he knew was that it was taking time away from more productive things that he could be doing, such as becoming and international pop star. Spying the elder Senior at the end of a small wooden dock, Junior was instantly aware of one thing, that when ever his father wore his white suit that mean they were going to have visitors.

"Father, why am I here?" Junior asked.

"Because my son you are a Senior, and your actions reflect upon our family name. Therefore it is good manners to meet our guest."

"Even if I knew who these people were, I would not care."

"Oh but you do know one of our visitors. I believe you remember your former tutor Ms. Shego. I'm sure that you would like the opportunity to make her proud by showing her some of your more recent activities."

V.

Out at sea, a small boat bounced along the waves as its two occupants, one blue and the other green, argued with each other.

"Can't this thing go any faster Shego?" Drakken asked.

"Sure, I can red line the engine. And then when it blows up we can just sit here in the middle of the ocean and wait to be picked up."

"Arrghh. I don't know why we chose this slow craft. It would have been faster to travel in on hovercraft."

"With half of Global Justice looking for us a hovercraft would stand out like a sore thumb. Better to go with something slower and less conspicuous."

"Fine. I just want to hurry up and get this over with. I can't stand that rich, pompous European Senior." Drakken grumbled.

"Ah ha, I'm just sure that you can't stand him because he's rich and your not."

Growling in annoyance, Drakken simply sat back and let Shego drive. Do you drive a boat or do you steer it? He knew that you piloted a plane. He'd have to look that up when they get back, Drakken thought as he made a note in his PDA.

Moments later the small boat pulled up along side a small dock with two men standing on it. As Shego shut off the boat's engine, the older of the two men approached.

"Ahh, Dr. Drakken, Ms. Shego, welcome to my fantasy island. I trust your trip was pleasant." Senior Senior Senior said as he greeted his guests.

"Other than Mr. Grumpy pants here the trip was fine." Shego said.

"Shego! I'm not in the mood for your back talk today." Drakken said quite sternly before turning to Mr. Senior. "I am anxious to see what results you have been able to achieve."

"Yes I would imagine that you are Dr. Drakken." Senior Senior Senior said as he indicated the way with his cane. "Junior, why don't you take our guest and make her comfortable, perhaps some refreshments, as I'm sure that Dr. Drakken and I will be occupied for some time."

"Certainly father, I would be delighted to." Junior said as she offered his arm for Shego. "I would be happy to show you some of my recent…acquisitions so that you can see that I have not let your tutelage go to waste."

Taking Junior's arm, Shego was pleased at the prospect, and to be away from Drakken. "You old folks don't wait up for us kids." She tossed over her shoulder as they walked down the dock.

As the four humans walked down the dock, none of them noticed a small pink mammal emerge from its hiding place on the boat and begin to scamper after them.

VI.

Meanwhile, several miles away, and on a ship at sea, a different conversation was taking place.

"Note serious face." Ron said as he faced the video screen.

Looking back at him from the video screen, Dr. Director had to admit that the Ron did have a serious look to his face. He also had the face of someone who had not slept for three days.

"We need to stay here and find Kim and Rufus." Ron continued.

"Ronald, Global Justice forces have been looking for Kim for three days now. What makes you think we will find her?" Dr. Director countered.

"Because they didn't find a body, or any evidence of a body. So she must still be alive. Maybe Drakken has her."

As much as Dr. Director hated to admit it, Ron was probably right, and the best thing for GJ to do was to keep the pressure on Drakken by combing over every inch of his most recent lair for any clues to either Drakken's or Kim's where abouts. With out batting her eye, she turned to face Agent Du.

"Agent Du, I want you to continue to search for Kim Possible. You will render all aid to Ron Stoppable and will continue the mission as soon as he is ready." Dr. Director then paused for just a second before continuing. "Will, why don't you share some of your special coffee with Ronald, being the gourmet that he is he'll probably enjoy it."

"Understood Dr. Director. I will leave as soon as Ron is ready." Agent Du said to the view screen.

As soon as the view screen blinked off Ron turned to face Agent Du. "Well you heard her, she said when I am ready, and I'm ready now."

"Yes I did. But we can't go yet."

"And why not?" Ron asked.

"Because over the past few days we have put more hours on my helicopter than I do in a month. Right now the maintenance crew is working on her and they need about another hour to finish the job."

Ron could only sigh in defeat at this news.

"Hey its not so bad. It will give us time to enjoy a cup of coffee." Agent Du said.

"Enjoy a cup of coffee? We need to find Kim." Ron retorted.

"Which we will be able to do better if we get a little caffeine in our system. Now have you ever had macadamia nut coffee? Its simply the best." Agent Du said as he led Ron to the ship's galley.

"Are you sure it will only take an hour to get the helicopter ready?" Ron asked as he accepted a cup of coffee.

"Pretty sure, unless they happen to find something wrong with it."

Sighing again at his inability to do anything else, Ron sat down on a nearby couch and took a sip of his coffee.

"This is good, it's very good." Ron said before taking a much bigger sip.

However the third sip never reached his lips as Ron fell fast asleep where he sat.

Agent Du hated to waste his good macadamia nut coffee like that, but he knew it was the only thing that would cover the flavor of the sedative that he had placed in Ron's drink. The poor kid needed the rest even if he didn't want to admit it, and truth be told, if they hadn't found Kim and his naked mole rat by now then they weren't likely to do so.

Finishing off his cup of coffee, Agent Du placed a blanket over Ron before leaving to make his report to Dr. Director.

VII.

Senior Senior Senior and Drakken entered a small room full of monitors and displays, some of them showing images of real time events, some showing things from a few days ago. All these monitors had one thing in common, they all displayed Kim Possible on them.

Indicating towards one particular monitor that showed a white male with dirty blonde hair, a black male in a doctors lab coat, and a white redheaded female, Senior Senior Senior described the events of the three people displayed.

"As you can see Dr. Drakken, we were able to use your synthodrones to convince Ms. Possible of the myth that she is in a safe environment and suffering from amnesia after a minor head injury. Thus she willing submitted to multiple brain scans allowing us to search for your missing formula."

"And were you able to extract the formula from her memory?" Drakken asked.

"No, after several brain scans it is obvious that she does not consciously know the information that we seek." Senior Senior Senior said.

"After all money and time I spent to make all those synthodrones you still don't have the information that we need." Drakken asked annoyed.

"The information is what you need, I simply needed Kim Possible. And do not forget that I am the one who provided you the money to make those synthodrones."

"Be that as it may, I'm still no closer to getting the information that I need." Drakken said irritability.

"At the moment you are quite correct." Senior Senior Senior said. "However, if you turn you attention to the real time monitor then I think you shall see that you will soon be receiving the information that you need."

Glancing at said indicated monitor, Drakken what appeared to be a small living room that was occupied by two young people. One appeared to be male and had dirty blonde hair, the other was a red headed female.

VIII.

"All right Josh, you've kept me in the dark all evening. Now what is it you think will help me?" Kim pestered.

"I spoke with Dr. Huxtable today and he had a suggestion to help you with your memory."

"More tests?" Kim asked.

"No. Remember how the doctors said that they couldn't find anything wrong with you physically, and that your amnesia might be caused by some sort of post traumatic stress. Well Dr. Huxtable suggested that maybe you should try hypnosis."

"Hypnosis? You can't be serious." Kim asked exasperated.

"No I'm not kidding." Josh answered even as Kim rolled her eyes.

Sighing, Josh took Kim's hands in his. "Sweetheart, please. We've tried everything else and nothing has helped with your memory. We've got nothing to lose if we try this." Looking in to Kim's eyes, Josh then continued. "Kim, Dr. Huxtable has already spoken to Dr. Malanie and he has agreed to set up an appointment for you anytime you want. And if you if you want I'll be there with you the whole time."

"Dr. Malanie? Isn't he the hospitals pediatric psychologist?" Kim asked. "Why would he Dr. Huxtable talk to a pediatric doctor?"

"Dr. Huxtable told me that it was Dr. Malanie that approached him about helping you after he heard about your accident. Apparently he feels that you were treated pretty unfairly by the government, so he's willing to help you on his own personal time."

"Ok, I'll do it" Kim said. "Tell Dr. Malanie that I want to do it as soon as possible tomorrow morning."

"I'll call him and let him know. How does 8am sound?"

"Thanks Josh, you rock." Kim smiled as she answered.

IX.

Later that night, as Kim came out of the bathroom from brushing her teeth, she saw Josh looking through a linen closet.

"Josh, what are you doing?" Kim asked.

"Just looking for an extra blanket, the couch got a little chilly last night."

"Oh." Kim said in a small voice.

Finding what he was looking for, Josh draped the blanket over his arm as he faced Kim. "Well good night Kim, see you in the morning."

"Josh wait. Don't."

"Don't what?" Josh asked.

Looking Josh in the eyes, Kim finally summed up her courage. "Josh, honey, you don't need to sleep on the couch. I'm comfortable with sleeping in the same bed as you." Then Kim giggled before continuing. "Besides, its not like you're the only guy I have ever slept with."

"I'm not?!" Josh asked in surprise

Kim eyes went wide at the realization of what she had just said.

"No not like that. I mean sleep sleep, as in the unconscious form. Ron and I used to do that all the time when on missions and what not." She hastily explained while her face began to match the color of her hair.

Josh smiled as his heart soared, after all these days things were beginning to return to normal for both he and Kim. "Are you sure? I don't want to rush you. I know your still confused by…."

The rest of Josh's sentence was cut off when Kim pressed her finger against his lips. "Shhh. Yes I'm sure about this Josh, I trust you."

Climbing in to bed, Kim felt Josh snuggle against her as he protectively yet gently wrapped his arm around her. The fact that she was being spooned didn't bother Kim so much, she and Ron had done it many times on long and cold missions, but this was different. This felt better, it felt right. Feeling one of the dogs climb up in bed next to her, Kim unconsciously reached out and wrapped her arm around it. And then it occurred to Kim why things felt different. This was her home, her family. This is the way it should be.

Meanwhile, unknown to either Josh or Kim, one of the eyebrows over the pair of eyes that had been spying on them was now raised in curiosity.

Hitting the rewind button to review the scene again, the owner of the raised eyebrow had to be certain.

_"Besides, its not like you're the only guy I have ever slept with."_

_"I'm not?!"_

Yes, there it was, no doubt about it. Synthodrone JM243 had a hint of jealousy in its voice.

"Ahh, so my dear Kim Possible, the plot thickens." Senior Senior Senior chuckled to himself.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Well boys and girls, here we are with another exciting chapter in my story. I had hoped to get this one out before now, but several things conspired against me, one was the length of the chapter, another was a cross country move, and the most dramatic was when my computer crashed on me (but not to worry, I managed to save the all important file 2501). I've not only enjoyed writing it but have enjoyed receiving your reviews as well. I continue to feel saddened that no one has correctly guessed what show I got my idea from. Well not to worry, I will tell you at the end of this fic.

Kim Possible: There's No Place Like Middleton 

I.

Josh Mankey woke up and looked over at the sleeping form next to him. The one that he cared for, the one that he cared about, and considered to be his wife, the former Kim Possible. Carefully climbing out of bed so as not to awaken Kim, Josh made his way to the bathroom to get himself cleaned up before making breakfast. The truth of the matter was that in addition to being a better painter, Josh was also a better cook than Kim, and probably would be for the rest of his life.

Looking at himself in the mirror while brushing his teeth, Josh contemplated what he had to do for the day. Today he was supposed to take Kim to see Dr. Malanie so he could hypnotize her and attempt to retrieve her buried memory. First on the list was to make sure that Kim arrived to Dr. Malanie on time. Josh knew that he didn't need to be there for that, but he planned on being there anyways. Besides, his orders were to make Kim as malleable as possible, they didn't say how to do that, and if his presence accomplished that, then so be it.

II.

Shego took a deep, slow breath as she attempted to find her center, both physically and mentally. Widening her stance, she began to go through the usual series of martial arts moves that composed her warm up and stretch out routine. After completing this, Shego suddenly leapt skyward and executed two summersaults before landing and doing a roundhouse sweep. Standing erect again after completing the sweep, an explosive use of leg muscles propelled her backwards and quickly morphed in to several more summersaults. During each summersault, as her feet hit the ground, Shego executed either a blocking or grappling move to ensure that her arms received a good work out too. Coming to a sudden stop, she then immediately dashed towards a wall. Jumping against it, she used the wall as a base to propel herself towards her real target, a nearby punching bag. Landing numerous kicks and punches to the rapidly disintegrating bag, Shego leapt skyward up and over the bag as she flung several plasma burst down towards it, effectively turning the bag in to a smoking heap. Taking a deep slow breath to find her center again, the green skinned, green clad woman, and considered the most dangerous woman in the world, became aware of the sound of clapping behind her.

"You know you're really quite good at all that acrobatic stuff." Senior Senior Junior said.

"Didn't think you would be up this early, after all I did wear you out pretty good last night." Shego smirked.

"Well it's been some time since I've had someone who can keep up with me in the disco tech." Junior replied with a smile.

"You know the old saying: dancing is like pizza, when it's good its great, but even when it's bad it's still good. And let's face it, I am good." Shego replied with a wink.

As Juinor and Shego continued their banter they were unaware that some one was unobtrusively watching them.

"Ahh, so the plot thickens here as well." Senior Senior Senior said to himself while watching the flirty conversation between the two young people. Senior had to admit that his son could do worse than falling for someone like Shego, after all she was quite beautiful, very intelligent and cunning, and a first class villain. As much as it pained him, Senior Senior Senior knew that soon he would not be around for his son forever and that as a father, he needed to make sure that his son went off in to the world on his own with every advantage he had.

III.

"Good morning Kim, how are you feeling today?" A kindly looking older man greeted the former teen heroine.

"I'm feeling pretty good this morning." Kim answered. Looking over Dr. Malanie, Kim could tell that he hadn't changed much. His hair appeared a little greyer than the last time she had seen him, but his glasses, his slacks, his blue shirt (as far as Kim knew he only wore blue shirts), his physique were all still the same. He still had the aura of a kindly old man, almost grandfatherly. Probably why he was a good child psychiatrist Kim thought.

"Glad to hear that." Dr. Malanie said as he watched Kim and Josh enter his office.

Looking around the office, Kim noticed that the walls weren't the usual white like in a normal office but instead they were a warm and inviting pinkish color. There were also several soothing paintings of scenes in the country side hanging on the wall. Her ears perking up slightly, Kim noticed a soft background noise, something that she had not heard when they first entered the room, it sounded like flowing water, like that from a small creek. Taking a deep breath, Kim finally became aware of the faint scent of lavender in the air. Glancing around she soon noticed three fat candles that were slowly burning and arranged in a V shape design that allowed them to hide the speaker that was producing the water sounds. Obviously this was all meant to help calm and set the patient at ease.

"Dr. Malanie, are you sure this will help Kim?" Josh asked.

"I am fairly confident. Even if we are not able to restore all of her memories we should be able to begin the process of recovery."

"I hope so too Dr. Malanie. But even if I'm not able to remember anything, I want to thank you for helping me." Kim said with a smile.

"It's my pleasure Mrs. Possible." Dr. Malanie started before Kim interrupted him.

"Please doctor, call me Mrs. Mankey." Kim said as she gently squeezed Josh's hand.

Smiling softly at the couple, Dr. Malanie indicated towards a chair for Kim to sit in. "I'll have to let Dr. Huxtable know that. Now Kim I'm sure that you're familiar with some of the popular misconceptions of hypnosis and probably wondering how it will help you."

"Well I am a little curious." Kim admitted.

"Let me put your mind at ease then." Dr. Malanie chuckled.

"What's so funny?" Kim asked.

"I'm sorry; it's just a little psychiatrist humor. I said I was going to set your mind at ease, well that's the whole point of hypnosis, it helps to relax the mind, to lower any barriers your mind may have set up and to help you to remember things you wouldn't otherwise recall." Dr. Malanie explained. "Now just sit back, relax, close your eyes and listen to my voice."

Seeing the reassuring smile on Josh's face, Kim did as she was instructed.

"Kim, I want you to take a deep breath and hold it for a count of two, I then want you to expel all of that air out of your lungs. Good, good, now do it again, inhale deeply and slowly, hold for a count of two, and now exhale fully." Dr. Malanie instructed. "Continue to breathe slowly and deeply like that, filling your lungs and then emptying them. Good. Now I want you to focus on your feet, imagine all your stress, all your worries and fears are leaving your body through your feet. Feel them flow outward from you through your toes. Focus on your knees, again imagine that all the stress and worries in your life are being pushed from your knees down your calves and out through your toes."

Dr. Malanie continued to coach Kim through the body relaxation techniques, slowly working up the body and relaxing all of her muscles. As more and more of Kim's muscles became relaxed, Kim began to slightly slump in her seat as her body put up less and less resistance to gravity. Seeing this, Dr. Malanie knew that he had finished physically preparing his patient, now he had to work on her mentally. Leaning in closer and in a softer, more soothing voice, Dr. Maline continued to speak.

"I want you to look in to your mind and find a happy place. Imagine that you are lying on a grassy hill. You can feel the sun shining on your face as you watch the clouds slowly drift by."

"Yes doctor." Kim said in a soft monotone.

"Good, now I want you to think of anything else that makes you happy and include that with you on the hill."

Watching as a smile grew on Kim's face, Dr. Malanie knew that she had done this, that her mental defenses were down and that she was now most susceptible to suggestion.

"Kim, we are going to go on a journey in your mind, just you and I. Recall back to the past, how you used to go on missions all the time to help people, and how you used to work with Global Justice to prevent villains from taking over the world."

"Yes, I remember." Kim murmured.

"And do you remember you mission to the small tropical island where you were to rescue Dr. Vanover?"

"Yes."

"Tell me, what do you remember about that mission?"

"Ron and I had just found Dr. Vanover and were about to call for extraction by Global Justice when we were attacked by henchmen." Kim stated in a monotone fashion as if she was recalling some facts for a history test.

"That's correct. You found Dr. Vanover and were able to rescue him. While you were with him, did he talk to you any, did he tell you anything?"

"Yes he did."

"And what did he tell you my dear?"

"He said that he was a chemist, that Drakken was using him to make some kind of new explosive."

"That's right he was. But he didn't write down the formula for Dr. Drakken did he?" Dr. Malanie continued with his leading questions.

"No he didn't."

"Do you know if he wrote it down at all?"

"I don't know if he wrote it on paper." Kim answered honestly.

Josh watched the back and forth between the Kim and Dr. Malanie with a sense of unease. It had taken almost half an hour to induce Kim in to a trance state, and now their back and forth question and answers had been going on for at least twenty minutes, and they were getting no where quick. Looking at his watch, Josh knew that Dr. Malanie only had about another hour to find what he needed before the "session" was supposed to be over. Kim had to go to work today, and if she didn't then she would know something was amiss and would become suspicious, effectively undoing all the work that Josh had done over the past few days to make her compliant and accepting of the situation.

"What about any other means? Did he save it to a computer or something?" Dr. Malanie asked.

"He put it in my mind. He used some kind of neural device that stored the information in my brain."

"Ahh I see, very cleaver of him. Do you remember anything about the formula he gave you?"

Shaking her head no, Kim explained. "Dr. Vanover said that it was stored in my subconscious."

"But can you find the information?" Dr. Malanie pressed.

"Yes, I see it but I can't read it."

"You can't read it? Please explain my dear."

At this both Dr. Malanie and Josh leaned forward as they awaited Kim's response.

"I see this item in my mind, it's like a box and it has a sign on it that says Dr. Vanover's formula. But the box is wrapped in chains with a lock on it."

"And you are unable to open this lock?" Dr. Malanie asked.

"No, he said that I would need a code word to unlock my memory."

"But you don't know the codeword is that correct?"

Kim simply nodded her head.

"Then do you know who does know the code word?"

"Only two people know the codeword. One of them is Dr. Vanover."

"And the other?" Dr. Malanie prompted after Kim had paused for several seconds.

"The other person…the other person…is…is Ron." Kim said haltingly as she began to cry. "Ron knows the codeword and…and he's… he's dead!" Kim finally screamed before breaking down in to sobs.

Josh quickly moved to be by Kim's side but was intercepted by Dr. Malanie. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm going to comfort Kim." Josh shot back.

"No, you can't do that now. Any outside stimuli, even from you, could break her trance; return her to full consciousness and awareness of what we are doing. I have to slowly calm her down and bring her out of the trance. If I don't then we will have failed in our task."

"All right doc, do it your way." Josh said as he sat back down in his chair. "But you only have one hour to do so before Kim has to go to work, so you had better get started."

Watching as Dr. Malanie attempted to calm the sobbing redhead, as small part of Josh's mind asked an interesting question of him self. He was supposed to comfort Kim and convince her of her new reality, but where did being her advocate fit in to this?

Fifty minutes later, a much calmer and quieter Kim sat in her chair rhythmically breathing.

"I'll let her stay like this for a few more minutes before I bring her out of her trance." Dr. Malanie explained. "If you have any suggestions you need to plant in to her mind now is the time to do it."

Nodding his head in understanding, Josh leaned forward in his chair as he spoke to Kim.

"Kim, how are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling good. I'm in my happy place." Kim said with a slight smile.

"That's good, I'm glad you're in your happy place. Can you tell me what it looks like, what do you see in your happy place?" Josh asked. While some might have considered this being a bit nosey, for Josh it was about doing what his creator had made him to do. Seek positive reinforcement that Kim Possible was becoming psychologically depended upon him.

"I'm lying on a grassy hill near a tree. The grass feels good and soft, not itchy, and there are flowers on the hill too. The sun is shining down on me and it feels good, warm but not hot, bright but not blinding. Just a few clouds are slowly floating by. I can see shapes in them; some of them look like cuddle buddies. And my best friend and the person I care about most in the world is lying next to me as we watch the clouds."

"Who do you see?"

With a growing smile Kim responded. "I see Ron."

IV.

Twenty minutes later as their car sat quietly idling at a red light, the couple inside also sat quietly, each we're lost in their own thoughts. The driver idly played with the radio tuner while looking for a decent station. The passenger simply looked out the window as the town of Middleton passed them by.

"Are you feeling ok Josh, you seem a little distant." Kim said as she stopped fiddling with the radio to look at Josh.

"Yeah I'm fine Kim." Josh lied. "I was just thinking about how I'm behind schedule on some paintings that the gallery wanted this week."

"Sorry for putting you behind schedule." Kim said with a bit of a sheepish grin.

"Don't be. It's not your fault." Josh said as he turned to face her. "But would you mind taking the bus home from work today? That way I can focus on getting caught up on my paintings."

"Hey no big, don't worry about me, I'll be fine." Kim said confidently as she pulled in to the Bueno Nacho parking lot.

Getting out of the car, Kim was ready for her second day of work at Bueno Nacho, or at least as ready as she could be. At least the hypnosis session had left her in a good mood.

Waving good bye to Kim, Josh pulled out of the parking lot and turned on to the main street leading to the subdivision where he lived. About half there Josh turned off the road entered a non-descript car wash. As his car entered, a ramp opened which allowed Josh to drive in to the facilities that were hidden underneath. Exiting his car, Josh walked through a serious of doors and hallways until he arrived at a small room with a single two way video screen in it. And on the screen was Dr. Drakken.

"Your report, synthodrone JM243." Drakken demanded.

"Subject is becoming more malleable everyday and continues to become compliant far more rapidly than was our projected timeline."

"Yes, and what about the formula, we're you able to get it today?"

"No, the formula is locked in her subconscious and requires a codeword to unlock the memory block."

"I know that! I have synthodrone DM 047's report of this morning's session right in front of me!" Drakken shouted as he tossed down a stack of papers. "How am I supposed to get the codeword?"

"Calm your self Dr. Drakken." A much calmer voice said from off screen. "Now that we know we lack the code word, we simply must expose Ms. Possible to every word till we find it."

"And how do you suggest we do that?" Drakken asked in annoyance.

"Simple, we must lightly sedate Kim Possible so that she will not put up any resistance, but will still be responsive to the codeword."

"The subject is willing to undergo hypnosis again." JM243 suggested.

"Very well then, synthodrone JM243, go and make any required preparations." An annoyed Dr. Drakken said and switched off the view screen before turning to face his partner, Senior Senior Senior.

"You realize that this will only take six to seven years to accomplish? Why I can come up with a dozen different ways to take over the world in that amount of time." Drakken said cynically.

"Patience my young Dr. Drakken." Senior Senior Senior said dismissively as he walked away from Drakken. "Youth today simply lacks patience."

"Patience? You said that you could extract the information in two or three days." Dr. Drakken complained as he hurried to catch up.

Suddenly turning to face the blue skinned mad genius, Senior Senior Senior let his displeasure be known.

"That was an estimate, not a promise. If you do not like the way things are working out Dr. Drakken then I am more than willing to end our partnership and escort you from my island. And if you think that is in your best interest, let me remind you that as of right now my lawyers are the only thing that is protecting the formula for your synthodrones. With a simple phone call I can tell them to public release that information, and I'm there is more than one or two intelligence and security agency out there who would love that information."

Knowing that he was backed in to a corner, Dr. Drakken could do little more than to make nice to the old man. "He he, yes I see. Well I have no intention of dissolving our partnership, after all it is keeping Kim Possible out of our hair is it not."

"Quite right." Senior Senior Senior smirked.

V.

"I want to see the manager."

"Kim it's for you." Ted, one of the younger part time workers at Bueno Nacho said as he stuck his head around the corner to inform Kim of the situation in the front of the restaurant.

"Hi Tara, it's nice to see you." Kim said with a smile. "Who's the hottie?" She asked as a very cute man walked up to stand besides Tara.

"Don't try to play nice with me Kim. It's your fault that your workers don't know what they are doing and screwed up my order." Tara responded. "What's the matter? Josh not enough for you, so you feel that you have to try and take another one of my boyfriends away from me?" Tara asked snidely as she quickly invaded Kim's personal space.

"Tara I have no idea of what you're talking about." Kim answered honestly.

"Yeah right, no idea that it was you who dragged Ron all over the world on those stupid missions until they cost him his life." Tara said as she suddenly shoved Kim. Taken by surprise, Kim fell backwards and knocked over a table that mother and her two children were eating at and sent food flying everywhere. Looking up, Kim was even more surprised to see Tara leaning down to get in to her face. "Bonnie was right about you, I'm glad you got what you deserved at the trial." Tara hissed before standing up right and putting her arm around the man that had been standing next to her. "Just stay away from me and my fiancé Kim!"

"I'm sorry about the disturbance here people." Ned announced to the remaining customers in the restaurant. "If any of you feel your dinning experience was ruined by this incident please see me and BN will gladly give you a coupon for one free grande Nacho."

Bending down to help Kim up off the floor, Ned spoke in a quieter voice. "Why did you say that to her, Kim? You know that Tara is still upset about losing Ron. You had better take the rest of the day off. I'll handle things here."

"But I didn't…."

"Mrs. Mankey, I will take no further discussion from you. I will over look reporting this to corporate because I can, now please clock out and return home or I will be forced to report this."

Knowing that she had little choice in the matter, Kim thanked Ned for his friendship before clocking out and heading home.

VI.

Kim, still wearing her Bueno Nacho assistant manager uniform, slowly walked down the street of downtown Middleton feeling depressed. Things in Bueno Nacho had not gone well at all, to put it mildly. It had been down right ugly. But how was she supposed to have known about Ron and Tara?

Getting ready to cross the street, Kim was suddenly cut off by a car as it rounded a corner and entered a non descript looking drive through car wash. Kim's initial anger at being nearly run over was quickly surpassed by surprise as her attention was caught by who was behind the wheel. Bonnie.

"Bonnie?" Kim said aloud. But Bonnie wasn't supposed to be here in Middleton. She was at some big college on the East Coast, Josh had told her so, Kim thought. Either that or I'm still so shook up from my encounter with Tara that I'm seeing things. Deciding to see if she really had seen Bonnie Rockwaller, or to find out if she was just being delusional, Kim decided to meet the driver when they exited the car wash.

Following the car as it entered the car wash; Kim soon lost sight of it behind a flurry of brushes and soap suds. Hurrying around the far end of the carwash, Kim waited for Bonnie to come out. And she waited, and waited.

After several minutes of waiting Kim realized that something was wrong, namely that Bonnie wasn't coming out of the carwash. So Kim decided to go in. Looking around the whole building she didn't see any other way in our out beside the carwash tunnel it self.

"Maybe I was seeing things." She muttered to herself. Maybe she really didn't see Bonnie drive a car. But she had seen a car, it had almost hit her. And that car had entered the car wash but hadn't come out? Why?

Seeing another car come her way, Kim ducked out of sight in order to watch the vehicle and see what happened, and was surprised at what she saw. About half way in to the car wash; the floor opened up to reveal a ramp that lead down to an underground complex of some kind. Quickly running after the disappearing car, Kim managed to clear the ramp just before it closed shut behind her.

"Ok, as if this doesn't scream odd and unusual." Kim said to herself.

Using several crates that were lying around as cover and concealment, Kim began to work her way to the end of what appeared to be a garage area and towards a the only door that lead in to or out of the place. Gently opening the door, Kim saw it lead to a single hallway with two doors on either side. Not wanting to stay in the exposed hallway, Kim quietly slipped in to the first door on her left, and was promptly surprised at what she saw.

At the far end of the room were several large clear cylinders that were full of some sort of liquid and in front of said cylinders stood one Kim hating Tara, and one Bonnie Rockwaller. With their backs facing the door, Tara and Bonnie were never aware that Kim was using a computer console to conceal herself, or that she saw what they were doing.

"Synthodrone BR023, you are no longer needed. Enter cylinder number three to be later reconstituted when needed." A generic computer sounding voice said from an overhead speaker.

Nodding its head in understanding, synthodrone BR023 stepped in to the cylinder and promptly went in to a dormant state as its fluids began to be drained away from it.

Watching in shock, Kim had to duck down low to avoid being seen by Tara as she turned and walked out of the room.

"Synthodrones?" Kim said aloud, the word almost making no sense to her. "Synthodrones." Kim said again as the pieces of the puzzle began to come together in her mind. The incident with Tara at Bueno Nacho had been a set up, done with synthodrones. "But why would someone want to do that?" Kim thought to her self. "And who would do it?"

There was only one person that Kim knew of who had mastered synthodrone technology.

As Kim sat and pondered these questions she became aware of a shadow that had fallen over her. Turning to see who or what was casting the shadow, Kim's eyes went wide and she gasped at who she saw was the source of it.


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Well boys and girls here we are, the last chapter of this little fic. I have enjoyed writing it as I know some of you have enjoyed reading it. Once again, a big thanks to A Markov for being my beta, he keeps me from showing the world all of my mistakes.

KIM POSSIBLE: THERES NO PLACE LIKE MIDDLETON

I.

"Rufus!" Kim almost shouted before slapping her hands over her mouth, then in a much lower volume she continued. "Rufus, where have you been?"

"Hiding." Rufus answered.

"Hiding? Hiding from what?"

"Shego."

"Shego? But why would you…." The rest of Kim's question trailed off as her mind formed a more intelligent question. "Was Dr. Drakken with her?"

Rufus answered by nodding his head up and down vigorously.

"So if Dr. Drakken is still alive, then that means it's a lie. All of this, Josh, Ron, Terra, it's a lie." Kim muttered to her self while attempting to digest this latest information. As she looked around the synthodrone facility again, Kim's eyes fell upon something that brought her attention back in to focus. Looking at the little naked mole rat in front of her as if seeing it for the first time, Kim quickly grabbed Rufus in her hand and held him in front of her face.

"Wait a second. How do I know you're the real Rufus and not some synthodrone like all the rest of them running around here?" Kim asked suspiciously.

Rufus assumed a thinking pose as he pondered this question for a moment before giving his universal answer.

"Cheese." He said proudly.

Kim could only stare at the little rodent with equal parts confusion and disbelief.

Seeing that he had failed to convince her, Rufus made another attempt.

"Diary." He said.

Again Kim was confused. "What about my dairy?"

Indicating for Kim to come closer, Rufus leaned over and whispered something in to her ear.

"How did you know that's my password?" Kim asked in disbelief as she stared at the grinning rodent. "All right you've convinced me. But you, Ron, and I are going to have a little chat when I get out of here."

II.

Shego had spent the better part of the morning working out and practicing her martial arts. It was something that she enjoyed doing, it kept her fit, allowed her to release stress, and it let her think things out in her mind with out being interrupted. Some of Drakken's henchmen had made the mistake of trying to interrupt her in the past, but they learned their lesson. Besides it wasn't like she had hurt them, much, the casts usually came off in a couple of weeks. Today, Shego had done more than just work out and ponder things in her mind, this time she had come to a realization. It had started out innocently enough, She and Senior Senior Jr. had been talking earlier that morning, just a little friendly chit chat about villain gossip and good vacation spots, nothing of any real importance. As their conversation was winding down, Junior had asked if She would like to spar with him. Wanting to see just how much of her tutelage he had retained, Shego agreed, and was actually surprised at how well he handled himself. Stepping in to her post work out shower, Shego had to admit that there had also been something else that had surprised her. Not just how much she had enjoyed the sparing, but how much she had enjoyed sparing with Junior.

Enjoying the feeling of hot water falling on her body, Shego could no longer dismiss the thought, no more like feeling, that had stuck it self in her head. The feeling that she had been in one place to long and now it was time to move on. As she toweled off her long legs from after her shower, Shego thought about how this wasn't the first time that she had done this. After all, in the past she had just up and left Team Go, which had people who actually cared for her and were disappointed to see her leave. She had enjoyed working with Dr. D, he offered good pay, easy hours, and a degree of flexibility in how she did things that was unheard of among henchmen in villain circles. And he did care for her in his own socially awkward way, like the time he attempted to rescue her from Aviarius with his giant robot, or when he paid for all of her expenses during her last winter vacation. But the conversation with Junior had opened her mind to a new possibility, that maybe she could have more. More than just a fat pay cheque and easy hours, more than the thrill of pulling off an especially difficult heist or the notoriety that came with it. That, and the fact that Junior was certainly easier on the eyes than Dr. D had finally helped Shego to make up her mind. But in the end, Shego was more concerned about looking out for number one than about hurting someone's feelings just because she was leaving. Now all she had to do was to let certain people know of her decision.

Turning left and walking down a short hallway, the green-skinned, plasma-throwing, most-wanted woman in the world was about to meet her new boss.

"My dear Miss Shego. How are you this fine day?" Senor Senior Sr. greeted the young woman as he rose from his seat.

"I'm good, and about to get richer." Shego said with a grin.

"Ah, so you have decided to take me up on my offer for employment then, most excellent. This calls for a toast." Walking to the near by wet bar, Senor Senior Sr. quickly produced two highball glasses made out of exquisite blue crystal. After all he did have a globally acknowledged reputation for being a man of class and taste to live up to.

Accepting the offered glass, Shego raised her glass to complete the toast before taking a small sip from her drink. As the liquid flowed over her tongue and down the throat, Shego was momentarily confused by the taste in her mouth. Notably the lack of taste, any taste for that matter. She had assumed that the clear liquid to be either gin or vodka, but instead it tasted more like water. Seeing the confused look on her face, Senior explained.

"Yes it is just water in your glass. I suspect you were expecting something alcoholic perhaps."

"Well the word around town is that gin is your favorite drink" Shego replied.

"That is quite correct, for a carefully crafted deception. You see I do not like to drink, but it is sometimes socially polite to do so. Thus it is easy to simply drink water and tell people that it is gin instead."

Raising her glass in another toast, Shego took a small sip from her drink and this time admired not the drink but the crystal it was in. However, her thoughts were soon interrupted by her new employer.

"I hope you do not consider this to be too personal of a question, but as your new employer I am curious as to what made you decide to join my organization. After all you are well known for your loyalty to Dr. Drakken."

Taking another sip from her drink, Shego decided that it would be a good idea to get off on a good foot with her new boss by answering his question.

"Don't get me wrong, I enjoyed working with Dr. D. The pay wasn't the best I could have gotten, but the hours were easy and he gave me a lot of lee way in how I did things." Then with a small grin she added. "Plus he really is a blow hard and a push over, so it was easy to get what I wanted from him."

"Ah, so you seek to move up in the world by working for a more demanding employer then." Senor Senior Sr. said as a way of baiting Shego.

"Mostly."

"So there are more reasons then?"

"Maybe. But those are personal. Besides..." Shego said as her grin grew wider "…what fun would it be if I told you all of my secrets on my first day."

"Quite right my dear." Chuckling softly Senor Senior Sr. had to agree. But he was pretty sure that he knew the real reason for Shego's change of loyalty, even if she didn't want to tell him out loud.

"Now all I have to do is tell Dr. D that I'm leaving him." Shego stopped for a moment and appeared to be in thought before she spoke again. "You know he's such a big baby, I wouldn't be surprised if he throws a fit when I tell him."

"In that case then I look forward to watching the show. We will be dining at 6pm sharp this evening; I would imagine that would be an excellent time for you to announce your intentions to Dr. Drakken."

III.

Dr. Drakken intentionally walked in to the large dinning hall at three minutes past six pm. He knew that Senor Senior Sr. had stated that dinner would be served promptly at 6pm, but Drakken also knew that Senor Senior Sr. would not start until all of his guests had arrived. Yes it was petty, but it was one small way for Dr. Drakken to stick it to the annoyingly rich European. _Besides I have more important things to do, such as working to recreate Dr. Vanover's formula_, Drew thought to himself.

"Dr. Drakken, how nice of you to finally join us." Senor Senior Sr. said as he rose to greet the late arrival. "You may not know this, but I am the owner of several watch shops in Switzerland, perhaps I can arrange to have your watch looked at since it seems to be running slow." Pausing Now let us all sit down and enjoy dinner." While the plates for the appetizer were being brought to the table, Senor Senior Sr. began to make some pleasant conversation. "Tell me Junior, how productive was your day today?"

"It was quite good father. I got a really good work out today sparring with Shego."

"And how did he do?"

"Not to bad actually, he must have been practicing." Shego said with a small grin. "Oh! That reminds me, I've got something I need to tell you Dr. D."

"Wha…?" Looking up from his plate of salad, Dr. Drakken had his usual confused look on his face.

"Yeah you see I've decided to take a job with someone else."

"Are you saying that you're leaving me?" Drakken asked confused.

"Oh yeah, I'm leaving you. Just consider this my two week notice."

"You're leaving me Shego?" Drakken said again in disbelief. "And after all we have been through together, all I have done for you."

"Boy he is laying it on a little thick." Junior whispered as he leaned over towards Shego.

While Dr. Drakken continued his melodramatic monolog of how fate and the gods could be so cruel as to take Shego away from him, no one paid any attention to the young man who approached Senor Senior Sr. and whispered in his ear. When the young man finished and quickly walked away, Senor Senior Sr. stood and announced, "As much as it pains me to put an end to this most amusing dinner theater tonight, I am afraid that there are other matters that we must deal with first."

"And what could be more important than you stealing Shego away from me?" Drakken asked.

"Ugh, I hate it when Dr. D talks like that; he makes it sound like we're dating or something." Shego whispered to Junior.

"Kim Possible is missing." Senor Senior Sr. said flatly.

"What do mean she's missing?" Drakken asked suspiciously.

"She was not been seen by any of our surveillance cameras or synthodrones for the past four hours. Therefore, I suggest that we put aside our bickering for the time being until we have found Kim Possible and ensured that she is no longer a threat to our safety on this island."

"But where could she go father, this is an island after all?" Senor Senior Jr. asked.

"If she's not in the fake Middleton then that must mean she's could be in here with us." Shego said alarmed.

"What? Kim Possible in here?" Drakken asked in panic as he ducked beneath the dinning table.

"Precisely." Senor Senior Sr. responded calmly and collected. "Fortunately I already have a plan to deal with such a contingency. Ms. Shego, take Dr. Drakken and search for Ms. Possible in the laboratory area. I will take Junior and we shall search near the dock and our compound here."

IV.

Kim knew that if Shego and Drakken were ok, then that meant that Ron could be too. And if Ron was ok then he was probably with Global Justice which meant that they would still be looking for her. That meant that Kim should try to contact them somehow, and with that goal in mind, Kim and Rufus began to sneak around the facility trying to find out all they could about where they were and how to send a message to Global Justice. At first avoiding the attention of the henchmen, or synthodrones, which ever they were, had been easy, but now something was up and the place was crawling with them. Kim didn't know if she had triggered an alarm, or if Drakken had noticed that Kim wasn't in his ginormus sized playhouse any longer, but something in her gut told her that they were all looking for her.

Ducking in to a room that had an unlocked door Kim realized two things; one- she was in some sort of lab, and two- there was no other way out of the one door room. Walking up to the work bench, she began to examine the various chemicals and mixtures that were gathered on it. Picking up one of the beakers with some sort of liquid in it and read the label.

"Explosive formula attempt # 239."

Gently putting the beaker back down, Kim then noticed a small pile of notes also sitting on the table. Looking through them Kim discovered a few things. The most important being that Dr. Drakken had been hard at work attempting to complete Dr. Vanover's explosive formula. In fact, not only did several of the beakers on the table contained mixtures that had failed to duplicate the explosive formula, but the room it self was full of chemicals that he was using in the attempt. The least, but not last, most important thing she learned from the handwritten notes, was that Dr. Drakken had terrible penmanship.

Sitting down on the work stool, Kim began making a mental good news/bad news list. The good news was that she had Rufus with her, and that Ron was most likely alive and looking for her, which also meant that GJ would still be looking for her. Plus, Dr. Vanover's formula was still locked inside her brain, and as long as Dr. Drakken didn't catch her then it would stay there. The bad news list included the fact that Drakken and Shego were alive and probably looking for her this very second. Kim still had no idea of where she was, other than a mock up of Middleton full of synthodrones that she couldn't fight by herself, especially with out her mission gear. She had no way to communicate with Wade or Ron or Global Justice for help. That, and if she was captured by Drakken then it would only be a matter of time before he was able to get the formula from her.

Sighing heavily, Kim planted both of her elbows on the work bench rested her head in her hands. "Oh Rufus what are we going to do? Drakken will be after me for Dr. Vanover's formula, but I don't know it. If I did then I could make some of his explosives and us it against them."

Grinning like he knew a secret and was finally able to tell somebody, Rufus scampered to the keyboard that was in front of Kim and began to press a series of keys.

Looking up at the naked mole-rat, Kim read what he had typed on the computer screen.

"Toads in summer." Kim read perplexed. Her confusion only lasted a couple of seconds as she soon went in to a trance like state and began to recite a list of chemicals. "Two parts Dioxinitrotriosphate, three parts amoniahydrochloridefominate, two parts potassiumtrigliceride, and one part Thulium isotope 385." Kim rattled off as she grabbed the various chemicals and began to mix them together. While she was mixing the chemicals together there was a pounding on the door behind her. Soon the pounding became louder, as if someone was trying to kick or batter the door in. Kim quickly finished mixed the chemicals together the crashing of the door as it was kicked down told Kim that she had finished just in time.

"Hold it right there Kim Possible." Drakken shouted.

Turning around at the sound, Kim saw Dr. Drakken and Shego backed up by several henchmen.

"Looks like the princess has gotten her memory back. What's the matter pumpkin, you didn't like the new life we gave you here?" Shego taunted.

"That is so ferociously wrong." Kim growled.

"What are you going to do about it?" Shego taunted again as she ignited her plasma.

"I'm going to do this." Kim said as she quickly poured the explosive mixture down drain and lit a match. "Come any closer and I'll ignite the explosives."

"Ha ha ha." Drakken laughed. You can't ignite the explosives with a simple match.

"I don't believe you Drakken." Kim said as she dropped the match down the drain, and watched as it fizzled. Only then did Kim remember what Dr. Vanover had said about his formula requiring a highly energetic kinetic heat source to detonate. In other words plasma, like the type that Kim was staring at that Shego was currently producing from her hands.

"To bad for you Princess." Shego laughed as she hurled a plasma burst towards Kim.

"SHEGO NO! You'll ignite…"

The rest of Drakken's statement was drowned out as he and the others were knocked flat by the exploding sink. Soon the other chemicals in the room also began to burn and produce a thick, dark smoke that allowed Kim to slip past them and out the door.

As the sink in the lab exploded it raced down the drainage pipe and in to the sewer system of the fake town of Middleton. The explosive yield of Dr. Vanover's formula was so high that a mere twenty pounds of it would have produced yield equal to one kiloton, which meant that the shock wave created by the explosive was enough that up to 100 microns away hydrogen atoms were stripped away from their oxygen atoms and formed explosively volatile free floating hydrogen and oxygen vapor. Thus the small amount that Kim had poured down the drain was sufficient to begin a chain reaction that eventually left a good portion of the town ablaze.

V.

"Sir, we're picking up several unexplained fires and explosions on a near by island."

Agent Du turned to face the deck officer who had just issued the report.

"What do we know about the island?" He asked.

"It's privately held by a rich European named Senor Senior Sr."

"I see." Agent Du said in thought. Normally he would have contacted Dr. Director for authorization for what he was going to do, but something told him that this wasn't normal.

"Bring all hands to action stations; I want both helicopters ready to fly with a full load of troops in fifteen minutes. Oh, and make sure Mr. Stoppable is part of the team."

"Yes sir." The bridge officer said as Agent Du exited through the hatchway.

After Agent Du had left, two other bridge personal discussed the situation between them.

"What do you think is going on Chase?"

"I'm not sure, but judging from the smoke that's coming from the island, I would say either Kim Possible is running loose on the island, or the band Great White is holding another concert."

VI.

Kim emerged out of the smoking and burning building that had been part of the laboratory that she had discovered earlier that day. Fighting her way past the synthodrone henchmen had been the easy part of her escape. Avoiding the falling debris of the collapsing building had been. Leaning back against some rubble and nursing her left arm, Kim winced again as she felt pain shoot up it. "Oh great, just what I need a broken arm." Kim muttered as she stood up and looked around at all the burning buildings around her. Hearing some chattering at her feet, Kim looked down and saw a soot-covered Rufus crawl out of the rubble too.

"Come on Rufus, let's go." Kim said as she picked the naked mole-rat and placed him on her shoulder. "I'm sure all of this is attracting some Global Justice attention and they will be landing on the beach soon." To which Rufus happily agreed.

After several moments, Kim felt her hair being tugged and an excited amount of chatter in her ear as Rufus desperately tried to point out that Kim was moving away from the beach.

"What's the matter Rufus?"

"Beach." The little mole rat said as he pointed in the opposite direction that Kim was traveling.

Taking Rufus off her shoulder and placing him on the ground, Kim explained. "Sorry Rufus, but there's something I have to do first. Now go find Ron and let him know I'm ok."

Watching as Kim began to jog off in her original direction, Rufus was torn as to what to do. Should he follow Kim and help her since she was hurt, or go and find Ron and Global Justice who could help her more. Hearing the sound of helicopter blades slice through the air, Rufus soon recognized them as Global Justice helicopters. With his more sensitive hearing, Rufus was quickly able to detect the change in rotor pitch of the helicopters that indicated they were coming in for a landing. Scurrying towards them, Rufus hoped that Ron was with them and that they would be able to find Kim.

VII.

Agent Will Du was the both the senior most Global Justice agent and the team leader for the current mission. Which was a good thing since it allowed him to do things the way he wanted. Ron Stoppable was still a bit peeved at him for slipping him a sleeping pill in his coffee, so peeved that he didn't even want to be in the same helicopter as Will. And that suited Agent Du just fine. However, Agent Du's thoughts were soon brought back to reality by his copilot.

"Sir, we are picking up several moving targets on the island, and one that appears to be a boat of some kind that is leaving the island. Shall we pursue?"

"Yes. Most likely that will be the Seniors trying to flee the island."

"And what about the other team? Stoppable isn't going to like being diverted from looking for Ms. Possible." The co-pilot of the helicopter asked.

"Tell them they are free to operate independently and can continue the search for Ms. Kim Possible, we don't need their help to capture the Seniors."

VIII.

Reaching number 6 Village Drive, Kim could see the small flame that was already spreading across the roof. Kicking down the front door Kim momentarily stopped in the foyer of the small house.

"Josh, Josh." Kim called out.

Hearing nothing in response, Kim made her way in to the living room in order to continue her search. Stepping in to the living room, her ears picked up a response to her shouts, but they weren't the response she was hoping for.

The growl to Kim's left drew her attention to the Labrador that she had come to know as Rufus. Looking to her right Kim also saw the German Shepard that she had come to know as Irwin. Both dogs were growling quite loudly at her and looked as though they were ready to attack. Kim knew that with her left arm being useless, she was at a disadvantage facing off against the two dogs.

Assuming a defensive stance, Kim ducked as Irwin leapt toward her and brought her feet up in to the belly of the creature. Kicking the canine off of her and through the window, the broken glass cut deep in to the skin of the canine and allowed the synthogoo inside to rapidly gush out. Quickly coming to her feet again, Kim prepared her self for the expected attack from Irwin, but it never came.

Opening her eyes, Kim instead saw something she hadn't been expecting. There was Josh or rather the synthodrone that she had come to know as Josh, wrestling with Irwin. Kim could see that Josh had shoved his right forearm in to Irwin's mouth as a way to prevent the synthodrone dog from being able to use its teeth. After wrestling with the synthodrone dog for a couple of moments, Josh finally found a shard of glass and jabbed it deep in to Irwin several times.

As the synthodrone dog lay there spilling its goo out, Josh slowly stood and faced Kim, as he stood up, he took his left hand and wrapped it around his right forearm. While Josh was doing this, Kim for one fleeting moment hoped and prayed that she would see red blood. But that dream quickly died as the first drop of green synthogoo dripped to the floor from between Josh's fingers.

"Why did you do that?" Kim asked. It wasn't a question filled with anger or hate or venom, but of genuine curiosity.

"He was going to attack you, and I had nothing else to stop him with." Josh replied.

"But why? You're just a synthodrone, why are you trying to protect me? You played me like a fiddle earlier, but I'm sure you know the ruse is over. So why did you protect me from Irwin?" Kim asked, almost pleaded in fact.

"Because my orders were to protect and comfort you, to take care of you….."

"So like a good synthodrone you're following orders till the end." Kim spat.

"No, I knew when you showed up that my mission was over. I didn't have to help you, but instead I chose to do so." Josh replied even as he slowly lowered himself to kneeling position. The steady loose of synthogoo was beginning to weaken him.

"You chose to help me?" Kim asked. "And you think I believe you?"

"Probably not." Josh conceded. "I am just a synthodrone, I wasn't designed to understand things like love, and probably never could. But none the less I did make a choice to help protect you from Irwin and Rufus, so take that for what its worth. Just my way of saying that I cared about you."

Kim was about to retort but was overcome by a coughing fit triggered by the accumulating smoke inside the building.

"Kim go. Get out of here." Josh said weakly. "Get out of here before the whole house burns down."

Looking at the synthodrone that was sitting on the floor before her, Kim could see that he was loosing synthogoo fast as his face began to show signs of shriveling up like old fruit. Seeing this Kim realized that she would probably never get the answers she wanted from him no matter how desperately she wanted them.

As if fate had gotten tired of waiting for Kim to make it decision as to what to do next, it forced the issue by having half of the roof collapse down in to a burning heap in front of Kim. Taking the hint, Kim backed away from the debris and rushed out the burning front door. Stopping only once she had reached the sidewalk, a good twenty feet from the house, Kim succumbed to one more coughing fit as she expelled the last of the smoke from her lungs. Finally able to catch her breath, Kim heard a noise, like someone was calling her name. Looking back towards the burning house, Kim wondered how Josh could have survived, or for that matter, did she even want him to. But all these thoughts were quickly squashed when she heard the sound again. There was no mistaking it, someone was calling her name, and that voice sounded familiar too. It was a little bit higher than Josh's voice, but had a sincere intensity to it. Smiling softly, Kim knew who the owner of the voice was and was rewarded a few seconds later when a familiar blonde hair boy came in to sight.

"Kim!" Ron yelled as he ran up and embraced the red head.

"Ron, you're alive!" Kim said equally happy despite the pain she felt from Ron squeezing her broken arm.

Seeing the flash of discomfort on her face, Ron backed off slightly so he could look at Kim. "You're not hurt are you?"

"Just my arm, it might be broken, probably fractured." Kim said.

"Don't worry KP; we'll get you medical help." Then as if he had a sudden epiphany, Ron noticed something different about Kim. "Kim, why are you wearing a Bueno Nacho uniform?" Ron asked perplexed.

"Trust me Ron, it's a long story. Can I tell you about it later?"

"Sure, you can tell me after we get you all fixed up by Global Justice."

Nodding her head in agreement, Kim momentarily turned to take one last look at the burning building that she had called home.

"What's the matter KP? Was there something important in there?" Ron asked worriedly after he had followed Kim's gaze to the building.

"No, nothing important. Just a dream." Kim said in a monotone.

"Come on, let's go home and get you fixed up then." Ron said.

As the two walked towards the nearest GJ helicopter, they passed a sign that was rapidly being consumed by flames. It was a simple sign, an advertisement really, and one that proclaimed: Middleton, a pleasant little town.

AN part 2: Well I hope everyone has enjoyed this little fic of mine. What did you think? I'll be the first to admit there are a few weaknesses in the story. I am a little disappointed in my interplay between Drakken and SSS, but I think it worked out well. Also, some people have, quit fairly mind you, pointed out that the Kim/Josh relationship I built happened too quickly. A valid argument, but the real reason I had that happen was to make Kim psychologically attached and dependent on Josh, thus making her more malleable to him. I am also slightly disappointed that no one figured out that I borrowed the idea for this fic from and old episode of GI Joe called There's No Place Like Springfield (so no Nacos for you!). If you can find it, watch it and see how similar or different it is than my story.

Look for my up coming squeal story Kim Possible: You Can't Go Home Again. It will have more drama, more questions, and even a few answers in it.


End file.
